Cletienne Duroi
Cletienne Duroi, also known as Kletian Drowa, is a minor character from Final Fantasy Tactics. He is one of two Knights Templar that accompany the leader Folmarv Tengille during the later phases of the game. his birthday is June 6. Story Aiding the Lucavi Cletienne accompanied fellow knights Folmarv Tengille and Loffrey Wodring to Mullonde Cathedral, where the three knights betrayed High Confessor Marcel Funebris. All three were under the power of the Lucavi, who no longer needed Funebris. They forced Funebris to divulge the location of the portal to the Necrohol of Mullonde and then Loffrey mortally wounded him. On their way out, they were confronted by Ramza Beoulve, and after gaining the Scriptures of Germonique, they fled from Ramza by teleporting. They next journeyed to Orbonne Monastery, where the portal was located. After posting a contingent of knights on the fourth basement of the Underground Book Storage, the three continued down to the fifth level and Loffrey opened the portal, allowing Cletienne and Folmarv to cross over to Mullonde. Knowing that Ramza would likely pursue, Folmarv ordered Cletienne to remain behind to guard the entrance. Folmarv then continued to the Airship Graveyard. Ramza did indeed attempt to cross the portal, and when he did, he encountered Cletienne on the other side. A battle ensued, and Cletienne, backed up by several allies, including a Time Mage and a Ninja, tried to destroy Ramza, but Ramza prevailed and Cletienne was killed. Boss Cletienne is fought three times in the game (twice originally in the PSX version); the first battle being at Mullonde Cathedral Nave, the final battle at Necrohol of Mullonde, and the other in an optional battle at Merchant City of Dorter. In the optional battle, he is level 40 with 51 Bravery and 81 Faith, and comes equipped with the extremely rare Dragon Rod, as well as a Gold Hairpin, Elven Cloak, and Gaia Gear. He has access to all spells in the game via his Magicks command, and can also utilize the Magick Counter, Arcane Defense, and Ignore Elevation abilities. In this battle, he is immune to all negative statuses except Blind, Silence, Oil, Slow, and Immobilize. It is not required to defeat all enemies or KO Cletienne; simply reducing his HP to 20% of his Max HP is enough to win the battle. This battle will disappear if not done before completing Eagrose Castle. In the first actual battle at Mullonde Cathedral, he is level 45 but retains everything from the PSP exclusive optional battle. In the final battle at Necrohol, he is level 54 and equipped with the Zeus Mace, Lambent Hat, Black Garb, and Featherweave Cloak. He has access to Magicks, Magick Boost, Arcane Defense, and Fly, and is immune to all negative statuses except the ones from previously. Cletienne can be fought one more time in the PSP remake, in Rendezvous Missions #10: The Knights Templar. Here, he is 5 levels higher than the highest leveled deployed character, and has 51 Bravery and 81 Faith. He comes equipped with a Wizard Rod and other random equipment, and has access to Magicks while his other abilities are randomized. He is immune to the same statuses as previously. When fought in Rendezvous Missions #14: Brave Story, he is level 99 and starts with 97 Bravery and 81 Faith. He comes equipped with Wizard Rod, Thief's Hat, Luminous Robe, and a random accessory. He has access to the Magicks command, as well as to the abilities Magick Counter, Arcane Strength, Manafont, and another random ability. He is immune to the same statuses as previously. Duroi, Cletienne